Demons in the Mist
by CrimsonDestiny2
Summary: A village consumsed by fire, a demon striving to control an ancient race, and the reincarnation of a living key. In this installation, we meet Sayaka and Ryuko, a pair brought together by fate and circumstance to find out about her past, and his present.
1. Default Chapter

Fire filled the once calm Winter night, making the dead air alive with dancing flame. An entire village lay in shambles, corpses littering the ground. A woman lay in a whorish sprawl, her hakama rumpled between her legs, exactly as she had fallen. A dead man and woman curled around an infant to protect it, though all had been stung through like pieces of beef, their blood mingling on the flagstones leading into the village.

The wielder of the weapon stood above his latest kill, the blade of the scythe glowing a faint red. Or perhaps it was the coating of blood reacting with the moonlights glow. He stood with his feet apart above the woman, breathing in great gulps of the air to catch up with whatever he lost while in his killing trance. The bloodshed was so much like a dance that he, in his mission, had been swept away by its beauty. Its symmetry, its lack of reason. For this was all a mission, another chance at fun.

That was, until he smelled her.. The scent of ancient times coming back to him, flooding his mind with images as it always used to. Fields full of white and red flowers, through which roamed a girl in a white frock. Sandals abandoned by a brook of freezing water, flowing uphill it seemed. Sunlight reflecting off her dark blonde hair.. It was always that color of hair that threw him, how did it show up? Generations ago had there ever been such a color that would pass a gap and land upon her? Laughter, hidden deep in the recesses of a shed in which slept a litter of white, one eyed creatures.. Demons..

To himself he growled, rubbing his temples to relieve himself of the headache that often accompanied these memories. It was one thing to posses this body to do his bidding, but another entirely to control his own thoughts to stay in control.. He would have to ask his lord to clear his thoughts again, to rid him of these tormenting images.

Those blank eyes would lower, examining the hand that held his katana, stained in soot and human blood. This weak, human body.. If he was in possession it could do awesome things, like destroying all the villages in a hundred mile radius. Without him, it would be only an empty shell, pieced together from some battle to the West.. Pathetic..

But that scent was definitely the one his Lord had told him of, his target was nearby. A flood of worry overtook him suddenly. What if, in his blood lust, he had slain her with the others? Had he mistaken the girl for some other maiden of the same features? The terror increased as he looked down at the woman at his feet, blood masking her features and hair in a resin like coating. His human shell was becoming more aware by the second.. No, he had to finish this now!

Angrily, he took up his scythe once more, taking off at a dash through the center of the wreckage to search, following the path his nose directed him to follow. Another scene of misery came before his eyes, as though an angel had shone light upon the Earth to aid only him.

There in the middle of a shredded house, the flames long since turned to embers by the once again falling snow, sat two forms. One had obviously been burnt to death, but still resembled a woman nearing her forties: Rather old for such a time, but in this remote place anything was possible. Sitting next to her, crying as she held her form of prayer, was a girl. One could easily mistake her for thirteen or even twelve if she tried hard enough. To his trained senses, he could guess she was anywhere from fifteen, to sixteen winters old, the faint scent of blood still surrounding her to prove that indeed she had been fertile for a few years now.

So caught up in the scene was he, that he at first made no move. something out of a story, in some time somewhere.. A mother taken by the flames of an enemy, and the child performing the rites.. Cannibalism was a no, but the prayer and the offerings were all there. Until he noticed the last key ingredient in the scene that scent him whirling: Dark blonde hair.. A great mess of it, tied back into an untidy braid, held back with a leather thong.

The flowers flooded his mind again, sandals kicked off, the feel of icy water running over his feet. The one eyed demon litter flying and crawling around his feet in his fathers shed, while she sat with the mother..

"....Sayaka.." He said this to himself, mostly out of shock, the words barely escaping his mouth as a breath of air. That too, had somehow been too loud. Matched on some unknown level, the girl had noticed him, looked up.. But not as the killer he truly was.

"Onegai.. Tasukete, onegai!!" She broke her prayer stance, doing a full kowtow as she was still upon her knees, looking back up with tears in her speckled blue eyes. Yes.. The same crystals he remembered, shining on her face. The almost hunters green making her look even more catlike than ever... Before the flower scene blurred his vision once more, he shook his head violently. No! This was not the girl he remembered, this couldn't be! This girl was... Human..

With his scythe in both hands, he held it to his middle, walking towards her with a doubtful look in his eyes. She truly had no idea what her fate was..

"Sir, please.. My.. My mother.. My village.. Everything! The gods must have answered my prayer for help.. He sent an angel to help me dig out the survivors!" She smiled, wiping her tears away as she spoke. "He even told you my name.."

"...Your name is Sayaka as well, then?" Settling the scythe upon one shoulder, he looked at her with his blanked eyes.. The third eye, which allowed him normally to see much better while in his own form, was tightly closed even though it yearned to open wide.

"Huh? I see, so your name is the same as mine..? Odd, I've never met a man with a woman's name before.. Well, it doesn't matter. Please, help me dig the others out, there's not much time! My father has stopped yelling a few minutes ago and I fear the worst.." To prove her desperation, she turned away and began to dig with her hands in the rubble and ash, sending dark clouds of dust rising around them both.

"..I'm.. Sorry, Sayaka.." Once again speaking quietly, he took hold of his scythe once more, stepping closer and raising it above his head before cocking it to the side, preparing to bring it down upon her.

"Sorry is right.. I wish I could find whoever did this.. Whoever robbed me of my family, my home, my entire memory.."

The scythe began its downward swoop, gaining speed even as he began to put his arm behind it, to give it the force needed for the final blow. Something stalled, though.. It was as though time itself stood still for just a moment, leaving the weapon in midair, and only the living in normal time. She continued to dig as the weapon was suspended, keeping it from harming her.

"D.. Damn you... Damn you... DAMN YOU!!" Almost wailing, he yanked his hands away from the weapon, clamping them firmly over his eyes.. The human was once more gaining control, force him out. Curse the phases of the moon keeping him from the full possession he needed! Already he felt the sensation of being dragged through a wet cloth, forced out of the body by the remaining soul of the young man.

The eyes lost their blank stare, dark brown eyes blinking woozily.. He still had no clue about the demon, though he looked about in vain to try and see something. The three eyed creature had already fled, returning in defeat to his lord to beg forgiveness and think of another plan to capture his target.

"Are you just going to stand there, or help me dig?!" Sayaka yelled this straight ahead, not taking the time to look over her shoulder and yell. The ash continued to fly until she hit solid ground.. Shifting as she continued to move her hands, straining her ears to hear any yells as she began another section of digging.

Dazedly, the man fell to his knees, staring straight ahead as the scythe fell to the ground. The surroundings seemed to sink in even more, making him realize what at least had happened during his blackout. He looked first to the bloodstained scythe.. Then in horror at his hands.. His hideous, red soaked hands.. How many had it been this time? How many lives was he forced to take? The right hand raised, touching his black hair and trying to smooth it back, frowning when his hand grew even stickier.

"What's wrong with you..?" It was again as though time was being controlled, shifting back to normal as she turned, looking at him.

"....I.... I did it.. " Was all he managed to say, shocked beyond belief as comprehension engulfed him as an ocean wave does the sand.

"....Nani?"

"...I did this... To you... To all of them..." He looked as though on the verge of tears, an inner fire raging inside of his chest as he lunged forwards, grabbing her around the waist in a fierce hug, face buried on her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"What the hell?! Let me go! What do you mean 'You did this'?! Do you mean to tell me you just killed my entire village and now you're hugging me?! GET OFF!!" Sayaka struggled, empowered by both her anger and her wanting for freedom. she did get loose quickly, once she got enough sense about her to haul off and pound him a few times on the head.

Shoved off and beaten near senseless, he looked up at her, tears prominent now in his eyes. "Please, try to understand!! I didn't do this of my own will, I think I was.. Possessed or something! Please, I beg of you.. At least let me clean up whatever messes I made.. I'll bury the dead, and then I promise I'll leave you alone. I swear on my honor!" This was said on bended knee, trying to make her believe him.

She'd scooted back a considerable amount, glaring with pure hatred lighting her eyes.. Though they softened considerably... He was actually promising to bury his own victims..? Possession? What was WRONG with this guy, overall?

Without hearing her response, he awkwardly picked up the scythe on the wrong end, dragging it uselessly behind him. It seemed that what he said could be possible.. He seemed to truly not know how to use the weapon he'd destroyed with. The sharp end he attacked the Earth with, cutting a square deeply before ripping it out with his hands, continuing to go deeper to make a grave.

She watched curiously as he dug, looking back at the remains of her village as nature once more began to take control.. snow had settled and stalled the flames, it had soaked the embers and mixed them with the mud below.. Nature was taking its course, natural deaths or not..

Crawling through the cold slush, she reached one hand down into the now rather well along hole, touching his hair tentatively. She withdrew her hand when he jerked his head back up, staring at her as though she were a ghost.

"You.... You know, you don't have to do that anymore.. Someone else is already.." She raised ehr hand, gesturing to the scene before them. Corpses, the bloodstained Earth, everything.. Every single thing was covered with a blanket fo fresh, white snow. As though the Gods themselves had seen it, were horrified, and erased it entierly. She felt, in her own way, that this was much better than dieing buried underground.. Underground you would only feed parasites while above ground, yuo could be connecte4d with the entire food chain.

"Are you sure you don't wish for me to continue..? I could be done in a few days.."

"I'm positive, trust me.."

"And you're alright with this? That scavengers may eat the very people you lost?"

Nodding, she patted her own chest. "Daijobu.. I'm serious, stop digging.. I want to hear more of your story.. How could you not know you were killing so many, ruining so much..? Why did you suddenly change back, and volunteer yourself for clean up duty then swear never to return.. Riddle me this.. Do you REALLY think I'd just want to stay here with no place to stay and my only company being graves?" She frowned, arms crossing over her chest in annoyance.

"....What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's done is done.. I want to see if you're lying or not.. There's nothing left for me here and you seem to have an idea of somewhere to go.. I want to come with you.." She rubbed her face and eyes to get rid of the last of the tears and redness, nodding as though agreeing to herself.

Placing both hands on either side of his hole, he scrambled out of it, leaving the scythe inside the hole.... walking about the rubble, looking for something. "...Fine.. but on one condition only."

"...Which is?"

Finding something suitable, he raised a half burnt piece of bamboo used for the back edge of a kitchen roof. To this he attached a kitchen blade, tying it on tightly with a strip of cloth from his shirt. Fastening it as tightly together as he could, he walked back to her, offering her a hand to stand up. This she took, showing that again, she was shorter than someone by a few inches. Her own height was just about five inches below his. Handing her the spear, he went back to the scythe.. Frowning, but picking it up.

"...Wait a second, I've got another question.." She spoke up as he turned to head out of the area, assuming her to follow. Follow she did, right beside him as he slowed his pace to allow her to do so.

"Yes?"

"..What's your name, anyway?"

"... My name... Is Ryuko.." He said this slowly, as though unsure for a moment of his own identity.

"..Ryuko... Hmn, interesting.. My name is Sayaka, if you're curious at all.." She turned, taking a look back at her former home, smiling faintly. "This is it, I guess... A new beginning.. A new start.."

"Hmn?"

"A-ano... nothing.. Really."

And so, their forms grew blurred in the distance as the abandoned village lay in silence, sleeping under the blanket of ivory powder. In the distance, a wolf howled and a bird chased its dinner.. It seemed nature had indeed taken care of the problem, as not a single thing was out of tempo. The sun still rose, the moon still came chasing the sun, and the stars still twinkle overhead.. Though even the stars would have no idea how their tales would continue.. Only the gods above know... And do you know what?

They're not telling.. Not yet, anyways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote this story based on a role play a friend and I are running currently. There will be two stories based on this one in the future, once the future chapters of this issue are done. This Role Play is based very loosely on Yuzo Takada's 3x3 eyes as it has reference to the Sanjian Unkara and the demons with three eyes. I chose not to steal his characters, but create my own. I hope you enjoyed this first installation 's chapter! I'll update both this, and "I Never Promised You A Cherry Blossom" A.S.A.P!


	2. Memories of an Unknown Past

A searing pain had erupted from her shoulder, blooming and lacing its way down to her stomach like wildfire brush. Another pain, in her forehead. The combination of these horrid ailments, unknown in origin, brought her to her knees from her previous upright stance on their journey. Lights flared behind her eyes, rendering her blind as the pressure in her head intensified the pins and needles racing up and down her side. A feral cry broke loose from her lips, hands torn between clutching the hurt in her shoulder, or claw desperately at her forehead to still the headache.

The boy, Ryuko, merely watched in silence.. She seemed to be in such distress.. Though some hidden part of him, his demon inhabitant more than likely, told against the thought of saving her, the thought of applying poultices and cool water to her problems.. He wanted to help her, wanted to make her quit, wanted to see her smile again.. But still, his dead limbs would not move.

Another scream ushered itself from Sayaka's throat, her bag being thrown off. She rolled onto her side, trying to apply pressure to the ache and satisfy it.. But to no avail.. She tensed for a moment, blind eyes looking down at the ground upon which she lay..

Blood, a veritable lake of blood pooled around her.. Arrowheads and stones broke the thick surface at random intervals.. Arrowheads lodged in her side, rocks thrown at her head.. She was being shot at! Stoned to death! She clenched her eyes shut to dispel the image. No luck! The haunting continued, tormenting her relentlessly.

Finally unable to ignore it any more, he stepped over to her, grabbing both shoulders.. And with red eyes blaring like flames in a skull, he shook her harshly.

"Nothings wrong with you, you stupid little wench! You're not injured, you're not in pain. So get over it, less I beat it out of you as I should have when this shenanigan began!"

She widened her eyes, sight returning as she broke through unknown waters.. She stared at him, saw the red eyes. Speckled hues focused on his iris' for a moment, contemplating.. Before she ignored it, speaking in a quiet voice.

"..Tell me.. Where did the blood come from? The arrow heads? The stones? Please Gods, tell me.. What happened..?"

Ryuko, or rather his inhabitant growled in an annoyed tone, rubbing his forehead.. If only he could let her see the third eye, let her understand who he was and that he was not to be messed with.. But his orders were clear. 'Locate and secure the key, and bring her to me unawares.. If she even has an inkling as to what she is capable of, the entire plan is ruined.. She's no longer your lady love, she's your job.'

"..They all must be a figment of your stupid imagination.. Now come, get up and walk again. We need to close more ground before nightfall or else we'll be sleeping on rocks and pine needles forever. Personally, I don't enjoy it. You on the other hand, seemed right at home.. What did you sleep on in that pit of a village? A piece of limestone covered in gravel?"

She sneered at him, kicking his shin as she helped herself up, grabbing her bag. They had been on the road for a solid three weeks now.. Supplies were running low, morals even lower.. And the irritating switches in mid conversation between Ryuko and what she assumed was the 'idiot', as she called him, was getting steadily on her nerves. How could she carry on a topic with someone she cared about, even just out of respect.. When suddenly he would switch and her every ideal was downtrodden.

Hissing and touching his injured shin, he turned his face upright, staring at the sky.. Before he spread his arms.

"THIS! This is what I get to look after. I'm not some babysitter you know! Give me pity, give me mercy! ANYTHING but her!"

He took pleasure in the fact that she glowered at him, pouting again.. It was true. She was indeed the cause of his flashbacks, that mane of dark blonde hair flashing like burnt gold in the setting sun. Impish face contorted with pure hatred..

_Bare feet in icy water, splashing through the waves as it ran uphill. One eyed demons flying around the shed, flying around their heads as her delighted laughter filled the air.. Peals of bells.. The way she looked with love in her eyes, the tears of blood that sprang from them at her death.. Sayaka..._

"What do you want?"

"..Wh-what?"

"Sayaka. You said my name again.. If you don't want me to reply, don't say my name like that.." She huffed, crossing her arms.. Looking around... Before beginning to steadily walk, heading the desired direction.

Bested again by a mere child.. It made his skull burn with fury when she caught him off guard, flustered him, made him fall over his own words like a tottering fledgling. How he hated her... The silly git..

Their march continued, his red eyes searching ahead of them for any sign of danger or attack.. Least of all anyone who would question their antics. He hated to admit it aloud, but there was a village nearby. They would restock their supplies, they would catch a bite to eat, they would stay at an inn and bathe the worries and problems. Tell the girl? Oh hell no. He'd never hear the end of it, with her need for constant conversation and sound.

It was like she was afraid of silence, afraid of being alone. Constant chatter, asking questions, and expecting answers. ANSWERS! From him! Like the twittering of a bird, the constant alluring manner of a harpy. Going against better judgment, he turned his pale face to her retreating form, hurrying his strides to catch up with her. Clearing his throat, he broke the news.

"..There's a village up ahead for supplies.."

"Uh huh.."

"And there is supposed to be rather good dining."

"..Yeah, that's nice."

"..And we're staying at an inn with a hot spring tonight.." He flinches, bending his arms and closing his eyes as if warding off a blow.

"..An Inn..? And a hot spring..?"

Oh Gods, here it comes..

She quite literally pounced him, hugging him tightly around the neck as she laughed joyously. She let go almost immediately, turning and dancing, heading at a faster pace along their route. All along, she merrily chanted to her hearts content about the spring that awaited them.

"..What have I gotten myself into.."

The time passed quickly at the madcap pace she had set in her eagerness, leading them to the gates of the village in due time.. Correction, city in the making. Rows of low roofed shops lined crushed shell roads, cloth ceilings of restaurants hugging the curves of the snakelike road. Machiba. Hub of a growing civilization in the mist. A center-marker of the town itself was a large shrine, experimenting with multiple layers heading upwards. The wooden structure creaked with the movement of the wind.. But never seemed to fall from its specially placed pedestal of stone and water tubs.

The shops that etched the landscape of the bustling place were such fantastic colors as never were seen. Reds of different degrees speckled the area in view, hocking their wares.. Wooden toys, pottery, candies, baked goods, clothing, bedding, silk and cotton, spices.. Restaurants waved the scents of their fresh foods out from under the cloth flaps of their roofs. Roasted pig, beef stew, beef bowls, chickens, fish of all kinds. Noodles, rice, duck and other wild game. Each of these foods were woven together with the intricate scent of foreign spices, the scent of sake, the scent of soy sauce..

A multitude of public lodging all boasted different things.. From free in room meals, to acupuncture. From free doctor visits, to deluxe hot springs. Even honeymoon suites. The supplies were had as they walked to the center of town. A bowl of ramen with chicken and fish chunks in it calming their hunger as their trek neared its end for the weary day..

Their selection? A deluxe springs package, due to her insistence.. There went the food money for two weeks.. The room itself was quite nice, large futons dominating one side of the room. A covered table with a hard top sat in one corner, holding a tea set and bowls.. It turns out food would be served in the evening hours. A set of robes, made of some kind of soft material by locals lay across the tables corner like a giant snakeskin. Bath kits in terracotta bowls sat by a set of slippers near the lowered floor near the entrance.

"This place is amazing.." Sayaka cooed, taking in the details of every minute thing. She'd never been in an inn a day in her life.

The boy still had no control, dulling red eyes irritated as he dropped their supplies.. He checked to make sure there were plenty of tea leaves.. Before picking up a robe and bath kit.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to clean up.. I don't care about others opinions of my appearance, but I've a craving for warm water. Creek baths just don't do it.." The last syllable was a snakes hiss, crisp and venomous.

Sayaka, alone for a moment, looked around.. Listened at the door.. And then delved into his bag. She was never allowed before to look at his things, and would take her chance.. Aside from their supplies, there was a map, sidelined with an odd looking scripture.. A small chain, bangles of gold and silver arching in designs lay at the bottom in a slightly charred coil. A lock of blonde hair.. He had a sweetheart? Go figure.

When her fingers touched the last item, a cold shiver ran up her spine. It seemed to be a form of cloth hand covering, as some houshi wore with their holy uniforms. On the back, just below the loop that would fit over the middle finger, was a triplicate symbol of an eye.. Inscriptions laced along the edges in a delicate weave. Purple cloth, black interior. The words that rang from her lips were foreign to her, but seemed to make complete sense.

"Why does he have my glove..?" She paused.. Blinked.. "Wait a second, mine? No, this is his.. Isn't it?"

The faint tap of footsteps in the hallway made her yelp, panicking and throwing the items back into the bag, tossing it back against the wall. She picked up her kit and robe, scampering out of the room and to the women's side of the spring itself. She'd rather not get on his bad side, especially now..

The water was warm as she disrobed, scrubbing her body and hair and rinsing before dunking a cloth in cold water.. Entering and settling against the wall. She sunk in to her chin, eyes closing in bliss.. This was true heaven. The faint spurt was cold water triggered on a Chinese 'Deer Frightener' was welcome, the changing temperatures soothing her aching muscles. Despite herself, she purred.

"..I wonder what that glove was, though.. Those three eyes.." She spoke this aloud quietly, thinking back to the fragile design. She raised a hand, rubbing the center of her forehead in an irritated manner, as though it itched from a mosquito's feeding. The spot she rubbed pulsed faintly, but she paid it no mind.

"..Three... Eyes..."

"Sanjiyan Unkara."

"..Sanjiyan..?"

"Yes. The last of its kind. The people of three eyes. Demons."

"Oh.. Thank yo-... AUGH!" She screeched, having turned to thank the bearer of good news.. Seeing no one else but Ryuko, looking over the top of the barrier. Not for long though, as the dish of her bath kit collided with the side of his head.

"You're a murderous fiend, why make yourself a lecherous fool on top of it!" She screamed, ducking down once she'd struck out, shocked and embarrassed.

"HEY! You're the one who went through someone else's bag you twit!" He yelled from the other side of the barrier, rubbing his wound.. "You were never supposed to find that.."

"And why not, huh? What's the big deal?"

He sighed.. A sad sound.. "..Because you're the Sanjiyan Unkara.. You're one of the last of the race, the guardian to the three eyes.. You're their greatest pride and their demise. A dying race."

"..Oh yeah, and I suppose a jar of sake is going to fly up my nose and reproduce rapidly into its own distillery." She snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.. Freezing when he returned. He all but leapt over the fence, landing on her side of the water. Red eyes flashed dangerously, a third eye slowly opening on his forehead.

The iris was catlike at first, before it adjusted to the light, blinking, staring at her blankly, waiting for a reaction.

Her reaction was not what he had expected.. He'd foreseen girlish screaming, flying objects, a stabbing, a kick to the groin.. Instead, she simply stared, mouth slightly open. A pink blossom of a rose, parted with the sunlight rising. A thin line appeared on her forehead, and began to open into an eye... But stopped, was held shut. A ward of sorts, three lines holding the eye shut, glowed.. Thank the Gods they'd remembered to seal her!

She seemed lost in her own memories..

_Chasing a dark haired boy through a field of flowers, sandals being kicked off on a hot summer day.. wading in the stream and catching the minnows that came to nibble at their toes.. The white demons, fluttering around in a ghostlike manner.. The door slamming open, and pain.. Blood.. She heard screaming that was not her own, heard a fight.. Then sweet surrendering to the darkness.. _

She only returned to the present when a sharp slap interrupted her thoughts, eyes wide in shock. The red welt on her right cheek was already stinging, numbing her entire face.. What WAS that..? She looked to Ryuko, the red eyes holding a worried look.. Him? Worried? Never.. But the face was the same.. The boy in the flowers..

She stared for another moment.. Before she simply stood, abandoning her bath kit, pulling on her robe and running for the room. Dinner and the hot tea was overlooked, her direction leading straight for the futon. She burrowed, still wet, in the blankets. She pulled the cloth up over her head, her face to the pillow to catch the hot tears that spilled from her eyes.

"...I'm sorry that I had to slap you.. It was for your own good.. I'll tell you about the Sanjiyan later, when you can handle it without causing a scene.. I promise.."

A weight sliding into the futon next to her own, the rustle of blankets. She wanted to speak, to ask questions.. To yell at him, to hurt him.. Though she found she could do nothing. She was horribly tired, and her mouth tasted metallic and foreign.. She closed her eyes and slept, surrendering once more to the sweet darkness.

"_Someday, Ryuko.. We'll leave here.. We'll become human.. "_

"_I'll help you in any way I can, Sayaka.."_

"_Will you stay with me, no matter what?"_

"_I'd even become a Wu for you.." _

"_..I love you, Ryuko.."_

"_I love you too, Sayaka.." _

Yup, another chapter at long last. :D I work best when I get reviews, for reviews make me more encouraged.

In answer to the reference to Stephen Kings "The Dark Tower" series, yes I've read it. No, I did not take it from there. I didn't read it until after I wrote this chapter.. Ironic, ne?

I'm not sure how long this story will be, as there are going to be three in the series, I hope. Thank you my loyal readers, for reading and encouraging me with your kind words. I hope this newest chapter stands up to your expectations.

Once more, these characters belong to me, and are copyrighted by me. The 3x3 Eyes storyline, as well as the references to it belong to Yuzo Takeda-sama. WAH! don't sue meee! I'm just a poor student!


End file.
